The Flames That Burn
by Idees
Summary: AU. Lost in a world that she knows nothing about, Tsuna must find a way to adapt to this newer and harsher lifestyle, with almost no memories, people after her and with a great fear and hesitancy to use her own power, Tsuna finds her survival a difficult task. Fem Tsuna, ooc, oc's and several other things.
1. Prologue

**The Flames that Burn**

An: So, okay. I've recently discovered Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or well, recently started to watch it. After awhile, I started reading the KHR fanfics until i couldn't read anymore. So, i dived into the crossover sections. It was to my surprise, since i like FT, that most of the fics here, do not really catch a persons attention. So, I've thought long and hard, and decided to post a story. _**Do note: This Story will start differently to others, but eventually will meet up with Fairy Tail in Fiore. So do not be dissuaded by the beginning. I will eventually get there.**_

Warning: FemTsuna, ooc, amnesia, lack of faith and many other things.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, will own nothing and etc.**

* * *

**Prologue: A Start Of A New Story**

_The smell of sulfur hung heavily in the air, choking the young brunette who was desperately gasping for air, although how futile. A fire was blazing all around, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. Black smoke covered the sky, an odd stain that seemed to never end, a mockery of a once pure sight._

_The brunette, who was on her last legs of life, was slowly losing the fight to stay alive. Tears were leaking out of her smog covered face, leaving thin trails of regret. She was clutching her stomach, in an attempt to stem the flow of blood, but to no avail, the hole in her stomach was too big. Blood was slowly and steadily pouring out, taking with it, her last vestiges of life._

_Another shudder wracked through her body as a choked sob escaped from her lips. There was no pain to be found though, as she felt numb. Numb and cold, a sleepy fog that was waiting for her to fall into its trap. 'Why...' A thought echoed. ' Why now?!...Why am i dying?!' Despair was heavy within her mind, there was an odd source of blankness dwelling in her mind. And as Tsuna gasped her last breath, all thought gone from her mind, everything went blank._

Tsuna blinked drearily, waking up from her strange dream, or to be precise, a memory. A fragment piece of memory, but a memory nonetheless. It was a memory, the only memory she could recall before waking up in Granma Allena's house. Nothing else, not even her name or birthday, or the people close to her. Just that one, single memory.

Granma Allena was extremely worried once she found out that the women who saved her life, remembered almost nothing. Not even the day she saved Allena. It was worrying and the only reason Tsuna still had her name was because of the bracelet. Although, one half of the bracelet was badily burned, leaving most of the name indistinguishable. Granma Allena, sad, took in Tsuna.

Frowning, Tsuna sat up and looked outside her bedroom window, dawn was just barely on the horizon. If it wasn't for Granma Allena, Tsuna wouldn't know what would've happened to her. Tsuna just knew, she was grateful to Granma Allena. Granma Allena, who took her in, who helped her when she freaked out about the flames, who taught her how to bring it out. The person who saved her from a doomed fate.

Tsuna blinked again several times, after she registered the sun was shining some of the rays into her eyes. Shaking her head, Tsuna got out of bed and started stretching. Granma Allena lived on a small farm house in Desierto, closed to the border of Minstrel. As the name implied, Desierto was a desert, that stretched far and wide, all the way to Bellum, where it turned into a wasteland. It was practically suicide to stay in Desierto, but Granma Allena wasn't going anywhere.

"Tsuna, breakfast!" An elderly voice called out, startling Tsuna from her thoughts. Sighing, Tsuna stopped her stretches and went downstairs. After walking into the kitchen and sitting in her seat, Tsuna greeted Allena, watching as Allena filled Tsuna's plate full of food, more then what Tsuna could handle. "Morning Gran." Allena nodded to Tsuna, before she sat down. It was silent for awhile as Granma Allena and Tsuna ate breakfast. Granma Allena was not the best of cooks, but Tsuna had not reason to complain. She couldn't remember what other cooking tasted like.

"Tsuna, did you sleep well last night?" Allena asked, she was already busy collecting the empty dishes. "Hmmm, yea. I slept fine." Tsuna replied, not noticing the look Allena gave her. " Oh, then why were you screaming throughout the night?" Allena asked curiously. Tsuna froze. " I-I was screaming?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. " Yes, you didn't have a nightmare, did you?" Tsuna shook her head, as she sat up and looked at Allena. " No, it's just that stupid memory." Allena nodded, before she gestured towards towards the door. " Well, you have chores to do. Can't keep the animals waiting, can we?" Shaking her head, Tsuna stood up and left the kitchen.

* * *

Desierto, although lacking in towns and civilization, did not lack it's own people. There were the few farmers, who tried their hardest to make a life out her, and then there was the bandits, who often rode in, undetected to Minstrel to steal food. The bandits would often leave the farmers alone, as the farmers of Desierto didn't produce much. The most prominent group of bandits was the Arthians. They were lead by man named Merdal.

Merdal was a striking and cunning man, often with new and dangerous ideas floating around, often with no regards to others, especially his own people. Merdal had often high standards and would not hesitate to punish those who could not keep up with his standards. Merdal was often ruthless in pursuit of his goals, his determination often cowed his subordinates and struck fear into the hearts if his enemies. It was often said that if you saw Merdal, you saw tsunami that would not stop until it has destroyed everything in it's way.

"Boss!" And of course, with every powerful leader, you get the devoted right-hand who would follow his leader into the depths of hell itself. For Merdal, that man was Retro, a young red-haired juvenile who had a very care-free but bad temper. " We've got everything ready!" He said, cheekily grinning at Merdal. "Still no idea where Rolls 'n Rocks are, those two still run around like nutcrackers." Retro also had a tendency to make the strangests of metaphors, often confusing his fellow companions, and was extremely over-protective to his two younger brothers. " No matter, those two are not required for the plan, let them do what they wish at the moment." Merdal replied boredly, not even bothering to look at the red-head, his gaze fixed on the horizon.

"Oki' Boss!" Retro chirped, giving Merdal a mock salute, followed by a long silence while Retro stared off blankly with a smile on his face, as if waiting or expecting something. It was several moments later, when a resounding boom echoed through the camp. "Ehhh...Boss..." Retro started, his face still in the same expression. "What!?" Merdal snapped at Retro, clearly annoyed. " I might have forgotten to mention something... " Merdal turned towards Retro and asked. " And what may that be?" Retro blinked several times, before he replied. "No idea." Merdal sighed and turned back to the horizon, clearly unconcerned about what Retro had forgotten. "Just make sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

* * *

"Iieee..." Tsuna shrieked, as Grandma Allena watched her run around the farm, freaked out. " Tsuna, how many times do I have to tell you, your magic won't do anything to you!" Granma Allena said, sighing as she watched her futile efforts. Although Tsuna managed to bring out her power, she still had the problem of scaring herself into exhaustion from fear. And no matter how many times Allena tried to tell her that the flames she controls will do nothing to her, Tsuna still ran around screaming for the first half of the training, which was getting down right problematic at the rate things were going.

After another while of watching Tsuna run around, Grandma Allena finally thought of trying something else. " Tsuna!" She cried, catching the attention of said person immediately. " Come here for a second!" Tsuna nodded, completely losing her focus on her flames and walked to Allena, the fire that surrounded her, disappeared. " Is something the matter Grandma Allena?" Concerned, she asked, her head tilted to the left. Grandma Allena sighed again before she said. " It seems like we have to try something else tomorrow. At this rate, you'll never be able to control your power." Tsuna's face fell a bit, but she nodded anyways.

" It's ok Grandma Allena, I understand." Tsuna quickly forced a smile on her face. The truth was Tsuna knew her own fire couldn't hurt her, but whenever she felt her flames touch her skin, it scared her. When she activated her flames, Tsuna would always get a feeling of lose, companionship and sorrow, the followed by the feeling of fear and regret. And sometimes, when Tsuna would look at her hands, she would see burnt skin, already peeling away and turning to ash. Something about seeing her flames, made her want to cry, like as if everything worth living for was gone. All of these feelings, made her run away, plus, who isn't sane enough to run away from fire. Slumping, Tsuna looked up from her debate and watched Grandma Allena step into the farm house.

* * *

AU: Chapter done, Short, but simple. I'm not the best of writers and might have made quite a few mistakes. I would appreciate a Beta reader and some reviews.


	2. The Spark Ignites

**The Flames that Burn**

Au: This is the first chapter of TFBT. Once again several oc's will appear. I might have the next chapter up by next week, depends though. Reviews are appreiciated.

Note: Oc characters are to be expected, since the story takes place in Earthland's Desierto. But i might bring in some characters from KHR. In account of descriptions of characters, it sounds too forced when i try and describe a character all at once. Yes, Fairy Tail will be brought in.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Spark**

**The Spark Ignites**

Dawn was just around the corner, preparing to bring the sun and its rays to shine down upon the dry, heated land of Desierto. Animal life was already waking, ready to start another day, bringing with it the sounds that one associates with a day to daily bases. Several of the residents were up and about, doing their chores while some slept in.

The day would've been like any other, if it weren't for the hordes of bandits coming from the east. Leading them, in his own vehicle, was Merdal. Retro, his forever faithful right-hand, was sitting right besides him, his usual, chirpy face, serious. Behind Retro sat a strict looking, blue-eyed man with yellow hair, dressed in the finest clothing a noble could get in Minstrel. This man went by the very feminine name Asera, and was the strickler for rules.

"Retro, Asera." Merdal said. " You better not fail me!" His face was clearly set in determination with a hint of annoyance. " I will not have this plan that I've spent days on strategising go to waste!" His voice gained a harsh, bark-like quality while his light green eyes blinked menacingly, promising pain to those who fail. Neither Asera or Retro winced at this, being used to Merdal's harsh demeanour.

"As I have already stated, Boss, everything will go to according to the plan." Asera replied glumily with a blank face. His voice lacked any true emotion and was often the cause of his enemies frustration. His face was always in the same soft, sincere looking smile, which usually caught everyone off guard when they first met him. Asera was Merdal's left-hand, always prepared to kill anyone for the boss.

Merdal scowled, his striking face gaining an ugly edge. " Are you trying to mock me, Asera?" Asera's expression didn't change. "Not at all, Boss." he replied blankily. Retro glanced nervousily at Merdal and Asera. "Ummm...Boss, we are nearing the border to Minstrel soon, shall I send out the signal?" Retro interrupted. Merdal glanced at Retro. "Are you being stupid or something? Of course Dimwitt!"

Retro beamed at Merdal before he took out flare gun. Quickly putting in the ammo, a red flare lacrima, and aimed towards the sky. Retro pulled the trigger and muffled boom came out, before the sparks of the red light came jetting out. The flare reached very far in the sky, flashing brightly before dimming. Throughout the Desert, several resounding roars of engines cheered and bandits cheered. That flare signaled the new beginning for Tsuna and the fate that followed her.

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a start, there was a burning smell in the air and it felt terriblily hot. Coughing, Tsuna sat up in her bed and stared aghast at the flames licking at her bedroom curtains. The dresser and some of the wallpaper was already blackened from fire. This eerily remind her too much of her dream, and that gut feeling that had been going off all day was almost literally screaming at her, going wild in it's efforts in telling her to get out, though in vain.

Tsuna quickly darted out of bed and towards the door, grabbing the small wooden jewelry box that Grandma Allena had given her, on the way. Attempting to grasp the doorknob, Tsuna hissed quickly as she let go of it. Judging by how hot the doorknob was, the fire was stronger on that side of the door. Frowning and panicked, Tsuna looked around her room, she had only one window to the outside and it was too small to fit someone of her stature.

"Miss Tsuna, Miss Tsuna!" A masculine voice called from the other side of her door, followed by a couple of wet coughs. Tsuna perked up at this, recognizing the voice. " Sam, is that you?" Sam was one of Grandma Allena's workers, often coming to help around with the farm. " Y-yea.." He replied, followed by more coughing. " Listen Tsuna. You've got to get out of here. The entire section of the floor here has collapsed and the Misses is-is..." Tsuna felt like she already knew, but the dreadful feeling welled up in her stomach anyways. "...The Misses won't wake up...She's dead..." A choked sob followed by another round of wet coughs was the only sound she registered.

"I-I see..." The horrible feeling of loss stirred in Tsuna's heart, she would've keeled down right there and then, but her instincts was still going berserk. " Sam, how am I supposed to get out?" Tsuna choked out, as she moved away from the door. " And what about you? How are you going to get out?" Sam, on his side of the door, smiled sadly. " Don't worry about me miss Tsuna. I won't make it anyways. I have a piece of the roof sticking itself right through focus on getting yourself out of there. You've got magic, use it!"

Tsuna hesitated, Sam was her only friend she had, she couldn't abandon him. Turning around, Tsuna tried to open the door again, but yelped as the metal burnt her. " Sam...I can't leave you here!" Tsuna yelled. "Tsuna, I'm not gonna make it...Don't worry about me..." Silence followed, and with a startling realisation, the Sky flame user just knew, her friend had passed on. "Sam..." Tsuna fell down on to her knees, as tears flowed down her cheeks. A strange warm feeling started to well up in her stomach. " Sam...I'm sorry...I couldn't save you..."

The warm feeling in her stomach felt unbearable now, it was quickly turning from being itchy and annoying to a painful, burning feeling. It felt like a fire was growing and growing, angry and determined to get out. And just as sudden as it appeared, it was replaced by a relaxing, harmonious feeling. "Flames...Magic...My Magic...' Tsuna thought, as she observed the flames dancing on her skin. She lifted her hands up to her face and gaze into the orange flames. Oddly enough, these flames didn't hurt her like it did before. 'It is so ...Warm." And then, it all went black.

* * *

That morning, Tsuna brought forth her flames for the first time.

* * *

A/N: Ok Chapter end.

Ok, i'm either thinking of bringing post Arcobaleno Reborn in, ro on of Tsuna's guardians. Not sure yet.


End file.
